


She makes the sound, the sound she makes

by verbaepulchellae



Series: Doomed Space Babies [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, kind of established relationship, kind of first time, these doomed babies break my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaepulchellae/pseuds/verbaepulchellae
Summary: “How many times have we fucked?”Echo blinks at him for a moment, eyes hazy and relaxed. “Was I supposed to keep track?”“No,” Bellamy chuckles. “But I was wondering if you had some limit on times we had to fuck before you let me eat you out?”Echo pulls a face at him. “That’s stupid.”“It’s a joke.”“It’s a joke,” Echo parrots. “English is my second language, don’t mock me.”





	She makes the sound, the sound she makes

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel how much hate this is going to get. I don't even care. I love them almost as much as I love bellarke

“Bellamy,” Echo giggles, whapping at his head, and god, that’s a sound he’s not yet used to. “Bellamy, come back up here.” 

“No?” He asks, lingering at the sharp jut of her hips bone. He fits his teeth to it and bites, hard. Echo moans and arches, her flush spreading down her long neck, her small, pretty tits. “You sure?” He turns his face so that his mouth rests right on her cunt over her underwear. He can feel the heat of her, smell her- iodine and hints of iron, rich and warm and promising. Sea and blood and earth isolated up in space. He seals his mouth over her and gusts the warmth of his breath across her cunt.

“Bellamy,” Echo whispers, hand seizing in his hair. The soft lilt of her voice, the barest hint of trigedaslang accent smoothing the edges of his name. “There’s no need, come back up here.”

“No need,” he mutters, pushing himself up and sliding back up her body. Skin drags against skin, pulse against pulse, breath for breath: alive, real, good, here. Echo, for her pale complexion and dark, deep eyes, is vibrant in the monotony of space. She pulls him down into a harsh kiss and he pulls her thighs up so that they wrap around his hips. “What about it feeling good?” He asks, breaking away for breath.

Echo blinks at him, bitten red lips pulling into a slow smile. “This feels good,” she tells him, scratching her nails down his chest. “And _this_.” She wraps a hand around his cock and gives him a slow, long tug. Her hand is calloused from training, the friction almost more than Bellamy can stand. He drops his forehead against hers and lets her jack him off slowly, trading kisses and muffled laughter as Echo tries to tease out his own sounds. 

“Jesus,” Bellamy finally groans as Echo traces her long fingers around the head of his cock, circling and circling and circling and driving him _crazy_. “Echo, come on.”

Her smile, the flash of it secretive and victorious, tells him he’s lost whatever game their playing, but he can’t care less as Echo flips them over. She dark hair spills down in whisps over her shoulder, her breasts and nipples cast in shadowed relief from the light they’ve left on over the door. She leans down and kisses him, swallowing the noise they both mack as she guides his cock inside her. If they linger a moment longer, lips gentling as they both adjust to the hot wet flutter of cunt around him, Bellamy doesn’t think either of them mind. 

Echo pushes herself back up again, pulls his hands to her hips and braces herself on his chest. She’s good at this, practiced, the roll of her hips, the swivel and twist, the pretty noise she makes when she finds the angle that makes his hands bite into her skin. “That’s it,” she murmurs. Her abs clench and release, her thighs must burn with the rise and fall on his cock, but her focus is on his face alone. “Fuck me, Bellamy.”

“Echo, christ,” Bellamy groans. She gasps when he hauls her hips down and fucks up into her. It gets rough and messy quickly, Echo bouncing on his cock, practiced rhythm slipping as Bellamy slips a hand between her legs to finger her clit. It’s wet and slick and loud, skin slapping on skin, both of their breaths going ragged. Echo doesn’t really get loud, not ever, but she whines, high and shuddering and Bellamy can feel her cunt get tighter, slicker. 

“You gonna come?” he goads her. “Huh? You gonna come, Echo?”

“I might if you kept your mouth shut,” Echo gasps, but she leans forward, eyes a little desperate, and Bellamy catches her face and kisses her. He rubs his thumb quick and hard against her clit, presses down roughly as Echo grinds on his cock. He licks into her mouth just to feel how loose her tongue’s gotten. 

Echo never actually comes before he does. He hasn’t figured out how she does it, but he rides the long, pulsing contractions of her cunt as long as he can before he tears his mouth away and bites his own arm to muffle his groan. Echo’s laughter is a little breathless above him as she sits back up and rides him slowly through it. 

“Enough,” he chokes, as it gets to be too much. “Please.” Echo stills with a smile and leans back, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs, the length of her body exaggerated. Bellamy watches her as he continues to work her clit. He rubs slower now, gentler, watching the soft twitches of her face as she lets him take care of her pleasure. 

“How come you never let me get you there first?” Bellamy husks at her. 

“That’s never been the way of it,” Echo gasps quietly, thighs beginning to tremble. 

“You like waiting?”

Echo gives him a look down her body, one that means he’s distracting her from how he’s found the right stroke, circle, rub combination that’s got her shivering for real. 

“It’s what’s done,” is al Echo says and when Bellamy opens his mouth again she sinks her fingers into his wrist. “I am not like your Skaiwomen. No more questions. I want to come.”

“Then come,” Bellamy tells her, rocking up just enough that his softening cock gives her just a little more. “Come, Echo.”

She does with a soft shudder and rolls off him. For a moment they blink at each other, the color high on Echo’s cheeks and then Bellamy tsks and pulls her into his chest. Echo doesn’t fight it but she’s still in his arms.

“Just,” Bellamy says throwing an arm over his face so he doesn’t have to see the uncertainty in her face. “Let this be for now, ok?”

“Ok,” Echo agrees, and slowly her body loosens in his arms. Fucking is one thing, but their growing intimacy always feels too big in the moments after. Bellamy runs his hand up and down her arm, her skin smooth and comforting, and Echo places a careful hand on his stomach feeling the rise and fall of his breath. 

\--

“Echo,” Bellamy complains when her fingers tighten in his hair as his mouth lingers on her stomach. “Ouch.”

“Sorry,” she murmurs, changing her grip to tangle with his curls. “Come let me kiss you.”

Bellamy sighs and props his chin on her stomach. “How many times?”

“What?”

“How many times have we fucked?”

Echo blinks at him for a moment, eyes hazy and relaxed. “Was I supposed to keep track?”

“No,” Bellamy chuckles. “But I was wondering if you had some limit on times we had to fuck before you let me eat you out?”

Echo pulls a face at him. “That’s stupid.”

“It’s a joke.”

“It’s a joke,” Echo parrots. “English is my second language, don’t mock me.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Bellamy groans and pushes his face into her stomach, the softest part of her. It smooshes his nose and makes Echo squirm as his breath tickles her skin. “Do you not like it?”

“Being made fun of?”

“Jesus, _Echo_ ,” Bellamy can’t help but laugh. “Please can we just talk about this?”

Echo signs and knocks her head back into the pillow. “If we must.”

Bellamy kisses her stomach, her side, the inside of her arm until Echo is repressing a grin and he bites her chin playfully. “Come on, do you not like it?”

Echo tangles her fingers in Bellamy’s hair again and she watches herself twist curls around her fingers rather than look him in the eye. “I don’t know,” she finally says. “It’s not common for Azgeda warriors. A woman’s pleasure is slow, it takes too much time.”

“You got somewhere else to be?”

Echo snorts in surprise at that, the smile breaking out across her face lifting the corners of her eyes and making her cheeks round. Bellamy butts his nose against the side of her face. “Come on, you really think it’s going to take you over two years to come from my mouth on you?”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“No one’s really done this to you before?”

“Roan, did. Once,” Echo admits, rolling her head away. 

“And you didn’t like that,” Bellamy assess, trying to follow her face so that she doesn’t pull away too quickly. They’ve lost nights before to memories of their ghosts, Gina, Roan, Clarke, and he doesn’t want the sinking cold that comes with those memories to steal Echo’s smile from him.

“I don’t know, it was fine. Can’t I just fuck you?”

“Sure, you could. But what if you like it when I do it?”

“Bellamy-”

“If you don’t like it I’ll stop, I promise. I’ll never ask again.”

“Honestly, if it’ll shut you up…” Echo says, rolling her eyes, but there’s a little bit of uncertainty in her eyes even so. Bellamy dips his head and kisses her, slow, gentle, gentler than he’s kissed her before. He feels Echo’s surprise as she tentatively kisses him back, then her hand slides down to cup his face, keep him there. 

It takes them a moment to stop kissing, which is new. Bellamy liks the slow catch of her lips, the slow settling of her body underneath his, the sapping of anxiety. He’s never felt Echo this relaxed before. He lets his weight settle on her, pressing her down and Echo’s breath comes out in a shuddering sigh. “I like you like this,” he murmurs to her. 

“Hm?”

“Soft.”

Instead of the rebuke he was expecting, Echo traces her fingers across his brow and down his nose. “You too,” she tells him. And then, “ok.”

“Ok?”

“You can try.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy snorts and steals on last kiss from her. He grabs one of the pillows from under her head and pushes it under her hips. She wiggles a little, getting more comfortable, not quite meeting his eyes. He strokes his hands down her body, finds the spots that make her breath come out kind of snuffly because she’s ticklish. She’s smiling again by the time he bows his head back to her body and kisses between her breasts, down the find line of her stomach, lingers on her hips. 

When he eases her underwear down her legs, her thighs tremble a little. A glance up at her face reveals her studying the ceiling and Bellamy reaches for her hand, entangling their fingers. 

“You’re ok,” he soothes her.

“I know,” Echo whispers. “I’m just waiting for you to prove me right.”

“So little faith in me.”

“You’re wrong about that.”

“Stop it,” Bellamy chuckles. “You make everything so serious.”

Echo’s smile shows her teeth this time and Bellamy nips playfully at her inner thigh. He lets his mouth linger, presses slow, open mouthed kisses to her skin, sucking a little, teasing the swipe of his tongue. Echo’s breath goes silent for a moment and then comes out all at once when Bellamy kisses her outer lips gently. 

She’s slick here already, and he gets his first taste of her, salty and a little sweet all at once and he gives her a soft, broad lick. Echo knocks her head back and takes a slow breath. “That’s good,” he tells her.

“If you insist on a running commentary then I’m calling it.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll shut up.”

“Thank _god_.”

Bellamy buries his grin in her cunt and sneaks his tongue between her outer lips. God, she’s hot and so wet, the delicate, small folds of her labia so soft under his tongue. Echo inhales sharply through her nose and Bellamy folds and arm over her thigh, squeezes her fingers and keeps licking at her gently. It’s slow going, her body tensed in unease at the new sensation, the intimacy of it, but Bellamy draws her out. 

He sucks on her labia, one then the other, and then finally, _finally,_ it feels like, Echo gives him a soft, shocked moan. Bellamy answers it quietly and licks all the way up her cunt to flick his tongue across her clit. Echo gasps and her hips arch up and yeah, he was right. She likes this as much as he does.

He presses down on her hips to keep her steady and sets to work. Echo likes pressure, focus, that much he knows, so there’s no reason to coax her up further. He keeps his tongue on her clit and laps at her, long and hard. She likes that, the drag of it, whimpers when he hums at her taste and whispers something that sounds like his name. He wants to answer, but she wanted him to be quiet. He can be quiet. As long as she keeps making those noises, as long as her body keeps trembling under his mouth, as long as he keeps making her feel good, he can be as quiet as she needs. 

“Oh, more,” Echo whispers as her cunt gets slicker. His chin is covered in it and he kind of never wants to stop tasting her. He doubles down, works just the tip of his tongue in tight circles on her and then sucks her clit between his lips and laves at her with alternating suction.

“ _Jok_ ,” Echo swears, and then sinks her nails into his hand when he chuckles. “ _Bellomi_ , _jok,”_

He groans into her and releases his hold on her hips and Echo rocks up, greedy. He lets her grind against his face, his tongue, watches as she tosses her head back and how her gasps wrack her body. It’s new for her, so it does take a while. His tongue gets sore, his jaw aches, the soft rasp of her pubic hair begins to burn a little, but god. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Echo is a shaking, trembling mess by the time he finally fucks fingers into her and pushes down on her stomach to make her really feel it. She’s twitching with every flick of his tongue, every grind and tease of his fingers and lips so that when he finally clears his throat and manages to husk, “it’s ok, come on,” Echo’s whole body goes tight and tense and still for a long moment and then she makes a sound he’s never heard from her before. 

“In me, in me, in me,” she insists when he slides up to make sure she’s ok, and he can’t fight the pull of her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her cunt is still fluttering with orgasm as he fucks into her, and Echo licks her slick off his face and lips, whimpers and gasps and moans with very push of his cock inside her. 

Her heart beats wildly under his own and Bellamy’s keyed up and turned on, and it feels so good to fuck her, but his own heart is doing something funny too. She comes again before he does, flushed and staring up at him with glassy, hazy eyes, and Bellamy lets her kiss him through it all, doesn’t let the shocked, overwhelm of her tears worry either of them. He tucks her face into his neck and when he comes, his vision whites out. 

She’s cuddled on his chest when he comes back to himself. He’s got a hand tangled soothingly in her hair, rubbing her scalp and she’s studying him with her dark, dark eyes. He gives her a breathless smile and her lips twitch in response.

“Alright, that was ok,” she admits.

“Fuck off, Echo,” he chuckles, but he wraps his arms tighter around her. “You’re full of shit.”

“So are you.”

Bellamy just hums and trails his hand down her face, cupping her jaw. “Stay tonight?”

“Ok,” she whispers. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this to shake off some serious writer's block... man did it help.


End file.
